Forever Human
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: Bella's not like most humans. She has something every Vampire longs for... Infinite amount of blood. A curse looms over Bella & her family & was once believed to be wiped out, but its back. The end is near for Ms. Swan, but how close is it really?


_I'm sorry, I just can't seem to stop making up stories!! Ideas come to me out of no where and if I do not write them down they bother the crap out of me until I do. I personally think my beta did AMAZING on this chapter, and she taught me something new about punctuation!! So, round of applause for my wonderful beta vampiressbella2009!! Well, on with the story! Enjoy : D_

**Bella POV**

""It's OK darlin, I won't hurt you," he whispered; his blood red eyes coaxing me and warning me to run all at once. I was being backed into a corner; no one around to save me; no use in screaming. I could feel it boiling in my throat, warning me it may be my last hope, but something else inside me was saying 'It will only make it more enjoyable for him.' I was going to die, and it was not going to be peacefully in the midst of my dreams. No. I was going to die in a much, much worse way.

A smile spread across his ghostly face and I prepared myself for the worst. He starred directly into my eyes and then lurched at my throat."

I looked at the red headed boy beside me. I could see all the pain this story caused him, even though he was the very same species as the one who attacked me. All of them were.

"What happened next?" asked Carlisle. I took a deep breath.

"Well obviously, you know what happened next," I said trying to shrug off the terrible memory as if it were not a big deal.

"But it doesn't make sense. How are you not... one of us?" Emmett asked.

I took this moment to look at them all. First, was Carlisle. He had blond hair and liquidy gold eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties, and was extremely handsome. Just like the rest of them, he had the ghostly pale skin.

I moved on to study Esme. She had that motherly glow about her, and had the beauty of a Goddess. Brown, wavy hair cascaded down her back. Snow white skin covered her tall, slender figure, and her topaz eyes had a sparkle to them; love.

Rosalie was a different story. Her eyes were the same color, but looking beneath them, you could see the hate and anguish. Most people would think she was a model just by one look. Her blond, straight hair sleeked across her back, seeming to glow. When she looked at me, a scowl spread across her face. She seemed to enjoy letting people know she was better than them. It became very clear to me at that moment that me and her are not going to be friends.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I could not help smiling at the first 2. Emmett was just one, very large teddy bear whose loud laugh could be heard across the world and probably caused an earthquake somewhere. Alice was so bubbly, that if someone was not holding her down at all times, she would bounce right through the ceiling. Jasper was different though. He seemed to be in pain no matter where he was. A smile was not a very common thing for him. He was a mystery to me.

Now, to the last member of the Cullen family. Edward. Messy, amber hair was tossed around his head, and across his face. The color of his eyes were the same color topaz as the others, but there was something different about them; they were so enchanting and thoughtful. I could easily get lost in those eyes.

"Bella?" a concerned Carlisle asked.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" I glanced back over at Edward only to be caught in the act. I tore my eyes off him and felt that dangerous blush rise in my cheeks. The room of vampires stiffened at the sight of it. I gulped loudly.

Still staring at my cheeks, "I'll repeat the question. How are you not a Vampire... like us?"

"I honestly do not know. I was hoping you could tell me." Everyone turned to Carlisle. You could tell he was deep in thought. Emmet, being his obnoxious self cleared his throat, breaking the deafening silence.

"Bella, I know this is hard, but I need you to continue the story. I need as much facts as possible. You can skip what he did to you though." All eyes focused on me... again. I cannot begin to express how much I hate being in the spotlight. The heat that had just began to cool down in my face burned again.

"Well, after he had had his fun with me, he began to drink my blood. It was a pain like I had never felt, even worse than.... what he had done before, but as much as he took, I could not be drained completely. He became very frustrated and ripped one of my arteries. The sickening stench of blood was surrounding me. Pretty soon I was laying in a pool of it, but I was still very much alive. He drank and drank, but it just kept coming. After a while, he became full and left me there, my artery still bleeding. It was pouring out of me. I lay there on the cold cement floor, waiting for death, but it would not come. Finally, I realized I had enough strength to get up. I still had buckets pouring out of me. When I got to my house, I stitched up the artery and the wound and just like that I was fine. I went to the police to report the guy and they all laughed and called me a liar. I went home, crying. I guess I left a trail behind me the night before because when I got back, the guy was waiting for me. I screamed, but no one could hear me. He dragged me off to some dark forest... and he raped me again and again. He took blood each time, saying it was more pleasurable. Finally one day, he said he was tired of me. He said it was like having a chocolate milkshake every night, eventually you are sick of it. So he threw me out. I somehow managed to get back to Phoenix and went back to the police station. This time, they examined me. They said the was no damage to me whatsoever. Called me crazy. Next thing I knew, I was being shipped to the Forks Psychiatric Hospital for evaluation. I showed up, and recognized your sweet stench. Thats when I knew what you were. I was afraid you were gonna do the same thing that other one had done to me, but you didn't. Instead, you told them I was not crazy and sent me home to my father in Forks. So, here we are now. There's my story."

There was a long pause and no one uttered a word. The only sound in the room was my breathing. Then Alice unwrapped herself from Jasper and began walking over to me. My first thought was 'You idiot, why would you tell them that? Now they know you can't die from it and they will use you like the other one did.' But instead of tasting me, she hugged me. It was the most honest, heartfelt hug I had ever received. One by one, they all stood up and joined the hug; even Rosalie! When they finally pulled away Edward stepped in front of Alice and began to speak.

"Bella, we promise we will not let another Vampire hurt you again... ever." I gazed into his deep honey eyes and he returned it. I smiled at him and looked at the faces around me. The truth was clear in their faces. I _wa_s going to be protected, no matter what the cost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, don't forget to review! I am very depressed that I only ever get 2 or 3 reviews on any chapter for any story I do. Even if you don't like it, please tell me. I love criticism! It really makes me smile : ) So please review... I'm begging you.


End file.
